paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Format:Polparty
}}} | AT | Austria | Austria = }}} | SPÖ = SPÖ | ÖVP = ÖVP | FPÖ = FPÖ | BZÖ = BZÖ | #default = } }} | Green | Greens | Grün | Grüne = Green | Independent | Ind | Neutral | Parteilos | Parteilos | parteilos = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | AU | Australia | Australia = }}} | ALP = ALP | CLP = CLP | LP = Lib. | #default = } }} | Democrats | Dem = Dem. | Greens | Green = Greens | Labor | Lab = ALP | Liberal | Lib = Lib. | National | Nat = Nat. | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | CA | Canada | Canada = }}} | BQ = BQ | CPC = CPC | LPC = LPC | NDP = NDP | GPC = Green | FPNP = FPNP | CHP = CHP | WBP = WBP | #default = } }} | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | CZ | Czechia | Czechia | Czech Republic | Czech Republic = }}} | ODS = ODS | CSSD = ČSSD | KSCM = KSČM | KDU-CSL = KDU-ČSL | SZ = Greens | US-DEU = US-DEU | LIRA = LIRA | SNK = SNK ED | NEZDEM = Ind. Dem. | #default = } }} | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | DE | Germany | Germany = }}} | CDU = CDU | CSU = CSU | SPD = SPD | FDP = FDP | PDS = Left | FW |FWG = FW | DDP = DDP | NS | NSDAP = NSDAP | #default = } }} | Left | Linke | The Left = Left | Green | Greens | Grün | Grüne | Bündnis 90/Die Grünen = Greens | Freie Wähler | Freie wähler = FW | Centre | Zentrum = Centre | Nazi = NSDAP | Independent | Ind | Neutral | Parteilos | Parteilos | parteilos = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | NL | Netherlands | Netherlands | The Netherlands | The Netherlands | Holland | NL = }}} | CDA = CDA | CU = CU | D66 = D66 | GL = GL | PVV = PVV | SGP = SGP | SP = SP | VVD = VVD | #default = } }} | Green | Groen = GL | PvdA | Pvda = PvdA | Independent | Ind | Neutral | Parteilos | Parteilos | parteilos = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | CH | Switzerland | Switzerland = }}} | FDP | PRD | RAD | FDP/PRD = FDP/PRD | PLR = FDP/PRD/PLR | PLC = FDP/PRD/PLC | SPS | PSS | SP | PS | SP/PS | SPS/PSS | SOC = SPS/PSS | SVP | UDC | SVP/UDC = SVP/UDC | PPS = SVP/UDC/PPS | CVP | PDC | CVP/PDC = CVP/PDC | PPD = CVP/PDC/PPD | PCD = CVP/PDC/PCD | GPS | PES = GPS/PES | GLP = GLP | PLS | LPS | LIB = LPS/PLS | EVP | PEV = EVP/PEV | #default = } }} | Green = GPS | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | US | United States | United States | USA | USA = }}} | D = D | R = R | #default = } }} | Democrat = D | Republican = R | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} }} | Independent | Independent | Ind | Ind. | Neutral = Ind. | #default = } }} | Independent | Ind | Neutral = Ind. | #default = }}}} }} }}__notoc__ Given a country and a political party, this template will give an abbreviation that links to the entry on that party. Usage *''country_name'': Name of country (common name or abbreviation), with or without Wikilinking. *''political_party'': Name, abbreviation or acronym of politcal party Examples # = ALP # = NDP # = KDU-ČSL # = FDP # = D #Special case: = Ind. Still under construction Most countries are not yet covered. Do NOT substitute this template at this time, it transludes the entire #switch construction instead of just the link you want. When adding entries within the template, list countries in alphabetical order. Give wikilinked and non-wikilinked names, as well as any possible abbreviations (eg. United States, USA). Each country contains 2 switch groups: one for acronyms, another for non-acronyms. This second group should always end with the Independent and default options. Countries currently supported *Australia (AU) *Austria (AT) *Canada (CA) *Czechia (CZ) (acronyms without diacritics) *Germany (DE) *The Netherlands (NL) *Switzerland (CH) *United States of America (US) Infoboxes using this template * * * fr:Modèle:Polparty